


Codex Entry: Silas Lavellan

by K4t3yK4t



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Offshoot from main work, Other, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K4t3yK4t/pseuds/K4t3yK4t
Summary: Sister Leliana is good at finding out about people. It would go a lot easier if they'd stop being so damn keen on keeping secrets.
A short compilation of letters between members of the Inquisition pertaining to Silas Lavellan, originally posted on Tumblr through dragonageocsgalore





	

> _Sister Nightingale,_
> 
> _Not really sure what to tell you, Sister, the Herald does not speak much about his past. He won’t open up to even the gentlest of inquiries. On a good day, he’ll just evade the question; on a bad day, he’ll become almost hostile. It doesn’t last long, it just seems to be a kind of conditioned response. He’s been having a lot of bad days lately. Something nasty must have happened to him in his clan. I’d think twice before contacting them._
> 
> _He seems to get along with Varric and Iron Bull. Maybe ask them?_
> 
> _Scout Harding  
> _

 

* * *

 

[Another letter within the same file]

> _**Red,** _
> 
> _**Silas hasn’t told me much. I haven’t asked. Whatever happened to him back home, he’s not opening up about it any time soon. I got a birthday for you though: Bloomingtide 9:17 Dragon, as far as your calendar is concerned.** _
> 
> _**I don’t know for certain, but I think he is** _ ****Aqun-Athlok. _Knowing for sure would probably get myself zapped by his lightning. He m _ **utters to himself when he doesn’t think we can hear him; sometimes he gets too lost in himself and needs to get drawn back out. Doesn’t happen too often, but it does crop up if the situation is stressful. Might want to find a way to help with that.**__** **
> 
> **\- The Iron Bull**
> 
> **PS - Maybe we could have a drink some time?  
>   
> ** -
> 
> _I think not_
> 
> _L._

 

* * *

 

> _Lady Montilyet,_
> 
> _Herald Lavellan has gone through the majority of the books in the Chantry, and the ones that we have already requested in for him. He insists on asking for more. I suggest a trip to Val Royeaux to attain more volumes, lest he begin to read Varric’s drivel._
> 
> _Cassandra Pentaghast_

 

* * *

 

> _It’s not **drivel** Seeker, it’s literature._
> 
> _Bristles can read his way through the whole damn University of Orlais library if he wants to. Keeps his mind off other things that seem to bother him. Kid’s got a wicked sense of humour, though. I nearly spit out my ale when he got Chuckles laughing. The two seem close, but I wouldn’t bother asking Solas about him, Nightingale._
> 
> _Varric_

 

* * *

 

> _Sister Nightingale,_
> 
> _All I am willing to tell you of Silas Lavellan is that he wields extraordinary magic, despite the Rift’s influence. His training has been incomplete for some years now, but he is eager to learn and understands quickly. I would suggest acquiring a few mentors for him once the Breach is sealed._
> 
> _\- Solas_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little dabble I put on Tumblr about a week ago to kind of introduce Silas. I know it's still vague (but that's the point).   
> Meant to compliment my main work, [Dur'sal'in'dial'lath'in.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7720180)
> 
> For those of you who don't religiously research Dragon Age stuff like I do, and are a little rusty on their Qunlat (in reference to Bull's letter), **Aqun-Athlok** is what the Qunari call people who are "born as one gender but live as another". It's a combination of two separate words _Aqun,_ which means "balance" and _Athlok_ which menas "labourer", "the mind", or "the earth" [(source),](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Qunlat) which I think is pretty cool. 
> 
> As an aside, in Varric's letter, it's not a typo that he addresses Leliana at the end; he just knows she reads everything.


End file.
